


It's Not Your Fault, Bram.

by stepouttathesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AP English w Mr Wise, Cute, Homophobia, M/M, Very fluffy, and Simon and Bram don't take it personally, but like not major, like so much fluff, post cannon, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepouttathesun/pseuds/stepouttathesun
Summary: Simon was bullied and it's all Bram's fault.********AKA a very fluffy and slightly angsty Simon spier and Bram Greenfeld post Jaques and Blue.





	It's Not Your Fault, Bram.

Walking out of Mr. Wise's AP English class, Simon was almost the happiest he had ever been. Almost. After not reading many of the books, not doing much homework because he was up all night texting, and getting distracted every day by his new boyfriend, Simon had managed to maintain a steady B+ in that class, something that not many people do, especially not someone like Simon. Not that Simon was bad, he just wasn't the AP English type. Sure, he was really smart, but didn't contain the focus needed. He also has a thing for sentence fragments.

Unlike his boyfriend, Bram. In Simon's eyes, Bram was perfect. He was smart, kind, endearingly shy, and super cute. Also really hot. Simon thought he was REALLY HOT.

The last day of classes, Mr. Wise gave back their grades in his class. When Simon saw his B+, he was ecstatic. He loved English, but it wasn't his best. He immediately turned to Bram and flashed him a big smile that made Bram blush and look down at his paper he had just been given. He then looked back up at Simon through his long eyelashes, and Simon just about melted. 

Simon was in love with Bram. He hadn't told him yet, but he was. He was in love with his soft smile, his springy black curls, his soft skin. He was in love with the way he held Simon like he was the most important thing in the world. He was in love with how smart he was, and his sense of humor that Simon got to hear but not many other people did. He was even in love with his hands. Simon was in love with everything about Bram Greenfeld.

And Bram was in love with Simon. He hadn't told him yet, either. He was in love with his moon-grey eyes, his short stature, and his red hoodie that let Bram identify him out of a crowd. He was in love with Simon's hugs, the ones that made Bram weak in the knees. He was in love with his love for Harry Potter and Oreos, and his sarcastic ways that, once broken open, was an act that Simon put on sometimes to hide his emotions. He was in love with the way Simon spoke so passionately about theatre. He was in love with Simon Spier.

After the bell had rang, and Mr. Wiseass gave his speech about "the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do" and then proceeded to dismiss them, Simon got up and grabbed Bram's hand. They snaked together to the door, and Simon turned to Bram.

"I don't want to let go" Simon smiled sadly and Bram matched his expression.

"We don't have to."

"Are you sure? We do live in Georgia, Bram. I already get harassed enough, I don't want that to start for you-" As soon as he said it, Simon knew he had made a mistake. He hadn't planned on telling Bram he was getting made fun of at school, and he knew Bram wouldn't take that lightly. 

Simon saw an angry frown pasted to Bram's face, as he dragged him out by his hand and into the janitor's closet next door.

"Look it's not that big of a deal I just-"

"Simon it's a huge deal! Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" Bram was angry. Not at Simon, but angry in general. 

"I'm not getting bullied, Bram. We live in Georgia and I'm gay. There are homophobic people in this world, Bram. I learned to deal with them."

It was then that Bram noticed a bruise on Simon's collar bone under the bright lighting. And not one Bram had given him.

"Simon," He edged out, sharply. "What. Is. That. Bruise." He grabbed Simon by the arms, and pulled him in closer. When he reached a finger to trace around the purple mark, Simon winced.

"It's nothing."

"That's bullshit, Simon, it's a bruise."

"It's a hickey. YOU gave it to me."

"I don't give hickeys that big Simon, what is it?" Bram had a flick of anger in his eyes, something that Simon had never witnessed. He was kind of scared. 

"Alright fine. Some guys punched me yesterday in the parking lot after school. I'm fine. It really doesn't matter. It's the last day of school, I won't see them until last year."

Bram met Simon's eyes, fear now taking over the anger in his eyes.

Voice cracking, Bram managed to get out a weak "Where else did they hit you, Simon?"

"My ribs but I'm telling you it's fine"

Before Simon could finish his sentence, Bram lifted up Simon's shirt to see a bruise bigger than his fist. His heart sank for his beautiful boyfriend.

"Who did this to you babe?"

"Mack Adler and Greyson James."

"The guys on the soccer team?" Bram knew those guys. They were his friends. "Holy shit."

Bram didn't know what to do. Simon was his boyfriend, it was his job to protect him. This was all his fault. Bram should have known his own friends were hurting Simon. He should have known that Simon was getting not only bullied but beaten up. He should have known that his boyfriend was hiding something. He didn't know any of that and Simon hates him and Bram breaks.

Bram actually starts to cry. This was all his fault. He should have been there for Simon and he wasn't, and now his own boyfriend was really hurt. 

"Bram. Bram! Bram it's not your fault!" It's as if Simon could read his mind. 

"Bram you couldn't have done anything. I never told you because I knew you would think it was your fault and it's not I swear. Bram I love you."

At that, Bram looked up. He was still crying, and that made him cry harder.

"How could you love me? I'm an awful boyfriend. I can't protect you. I can't do anything."

"Bram. Please."

Simon grabbed Bram and pulled him into a huge hug. One of the hugs that Bram was in love with. It made his knees weak as he sniffled into the shorter one's shoulder. 

"Bram, I love you. You're perfect and I can't ask for anything more from you. You're the best boyfriend. No one else would care about this as much as you do. You're amazing Bram, none of this is your fault.

Grey eyes met teary chocolate ones, and Bram stopped crying. 

"I love you too, Simon. You have to tell me if you're getting hurt again, alright? If you get hurt...I don't know what I would do. You're my everything, Simon."

Simon smiled, and pulled him into his best hug yet.


End file.
